Encore
by Randomer06
Summary: Sequel to 'Love Hangover'. Part of a series of one-shots. Number 2 of 3.


**Title: Encore**_  
_Author: _**Nikki (Randomness0612/Randomer06)**_ **  
**Rating: _**R (14+) **_**  
**Pairings: _**Alex/Izzie (Lexzie) with other various couples involved.**_**  
**Premise: AU. Sequel to 'Love Hangover'. The aftermath of the night before. **  
**Warning: _**AU!**_**  
**Author's Note: _**Enjoy! =D**__**  
**_Disclaimer: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual_.

* * *

Beams of light broke through into Alex Karev's bedroom through the gaps in the blinds. The sunlight bounced off the hair of the stunning, hot blonde next to him, in his bed. He skimmed his eyes across her, trying to re-piece the events of last night together once again in his head, a toothy grin spreading across his face. He studied her face as she slept peacefully in front of him, the covers dividing their two naked bodies. Was she just some fling? She was definitely the hottest girl he'd picked up at a bar. Just then the hot, blonde girl from the bar began to stir, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey." She greeted him groggily; rubbing her eyes as she slowly awoke.

"Hey." He greeted back, the smile once again returning.

"Last night was amazing."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Shame it could only happen this once."

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting up.

"I can't stoop to his level. He cheated on me, and now I've done exactly the same. I'm such a bad person" She told him as she too sat up.

"You're not a bad person. You had a lapse in judgement. No one ever has to know about what happened here. You deserve better than him anyway."

"I have to go. I can't stay here." She said as she pulled the throw-over from Alex's bed and covered herself up as she obtained the clothes she discarded the previous night and quickly slipping them on.

"Iz, you don't have to rush off. At least stay and have a drink with me." By this time Izzie was fully clothed.

"No, I have to go. Sorry, Alex. It was nice meeting you." She said as she rushed out of the door.

Alex sat there for a moment, just trying to process what had just happened. Getting out of bed, he stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower. After showering and changing into a grey pair of sweatpants and his favourite black wife-beater he wandered back into his bedroom. He noticed a small piece of paper on the floor. It had the name Izzie on it and a telephone number underneath, most likely her cell number. He would call her at a later point, at this very point in time he was going to watch TV with a decent bottle of beer accompanying him.

"She deserves someone better than him. She needs someone to treat her right, someone who thinks she's amazing..." He muttered to himself once he had sat down.

7 films and many beers later Alex finally changed into a brown, tight t-shirt and perfect fitting jeans and headed to Joe's. He sat down at his usual spot at the bar, in his usual seat and talked to Joe like he usually did.

"So, what happened between you and Izzie?" Joe asked him, giving him a stern stare.

"Do you even have to ask?" Alex laughed as he took a long swig of his beer that Joe had just handed to him. Joe just laughed at Alex's answer.

"There was something different about you last night, when you were with Izzie. It wasn't like your normal one night stand, Alex."

Peeling the label from his beer, Alex thought about what Joe had just said. It hadn't been just a normal one night stand. Alex's normal one night stands he didn't want to see again, but he would like to see Izzie again, maybe repeat last night. It had definitely been the best he had ever had.

"How was it?" Joes winked at him.

"It was amazing. Crazy. Best I've ever had."

"Get you, Alex!" Joe gave Alex a pat on the shoulder. "I'll come back over to chat later once the bar gets quieter."

"Thanks, Joe."

Alex sat there for the majority of the night. Girls came over, practically throwing themselves at Alex, but usually for Alex he did not respond and allowed them to throw themselves upon the next guy in desperate need of a meaningless fling.

"Do you regret last night?" Joe asked when he came back hours later once the bar was practically empty.

"No way."

"Did she?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I mean she does have a boyfriend." Alex said as he placed his head onto the counter. "I hope not. Last night she looked as if she felt the same way as me."

"Well, she said she was having problems with her boyfriend. Maybe she'll get in touch with you to have another fling" Joe winked once more at Alex, Alex's lips forming a half-grin as he imagined it would be like to caress her skin once more, to repeat the deed of last night. It gave him butterflies even thinking of having her once more.

"Did you get her number?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Leave it a few days then ring her. She might feel the same way in a few days."

"Yeah, you might be right there. She did agree that it was amazing."

"There you go. She won't be able to hold out long. I can tell by your body language you want her right now."

"And I thought that straight guys had filthy minds. Yours is way beyond mine" Alex laughed as he earned a playful punch from the other side of the counter as well as a replacement beer.

"Trust me on this one. Girls have been throwing themselves at you all night and you didn't even batter an eyelid. Where's the Alex I know."

"I don't know" he muttered.

"I know where. Wishing he was still in Izzie's panties." Joe spoke with the most serious of voices. This caused Alex to crack a smile and a slight chuckle passed his lips. "I'm right though, aren't I?"

"Yeah. Yeah you are. Look, I'm gonna head home now. See you when I see you" Alex winked at Joe in a friendly way.

"Let me know how things go."

"Will do." Alex directed at Joe with a simple nod of the head as he headed back to his apartment and tried to sleep of the effects of the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

Alex wasn't surprised that he had a hangover. His head was pounding like he'd been hit around the head with a tonne of bricks. He was that hungover he couldn't even be bothered to put his sweats on and instead stayed in just his boxers. Hell, he couldn't even remember getting undressed. Even though his head was pounding, the only thing he could think of was how much he wanted to get back into Izzie's pants. He would describe it as a love hangover.

After spending hours and hours listening to the dialling tone trying to get Izzie to answer his calls, he retired to the coach once again, using alcohol to rid him of his hangover which would in the morning make it much worse. There was only so much of one movie a guy could take, and after watching Die Hard several times he decided he would turn it off.

Just as Alex got up from the couch he had been sitting in for hours on end, he heard a knock at the door, a knock he did not recognise. Alex approached the door as fast as he could and swung it open. Much to his surprise it was Izzie.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I broke up with my boyfriend. I caught him in our bed with her last night. I told him about me sleeping with someone else and we came to a mutual agreement to break up."

"Oh." Alex didn't really know what to say to her.

"And all I could think about was how amazing you were"

"That's all I've been able to think of too."

"I want us to be friends, Alex. Best friends. I need a guy like you in my life"

Alex's heart sunk slightly but he then managed to find some courage to ask her a very direct question.

"No disrespect, but can we do it one more time?"

"Alex..."

"Friends with benefits?"

"What?"

"I've never really done serious before, this is the most serious I've been when it comes to this situation. I'm saying this because I want you to trust me and trust begins with the truth. You're hot and amazing in bed, that's why I want to sleep with you again but I also think that you could be my best friend..."

"Umm..."

"You're so amazing. I really want to be friends, but I want to be able to enjoy you one more time. I wanna press rewind and replay that night over and over again but that's not possible..." He smirked at her.

"Alex, I just... I want to but how do I know you're not going to just screw me over and throw me out once you're finished. I'd love to give it a go; I think you're great and would like a relationship but I've been hurt before. You're acting sweet now, but how do I know this is going to last?" She pleaded as his lips crashed into hers, initiating the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced, full of truth, lust and excitement.

"That's how" He said after he broke the kiss, both gasping for air as he spoke. Izzie knew that Alex would be a genuine guy to her, even if things didn't work out and they ended up as just friends. Right now things wouldn't be serious, it would be like 'friends with benefits' as Alex had put it, and right now they both needed a new best friend to depend on as well as have 'fun' with.

"How can I resist when you're stood in front of me in just your boxers." She smirked back at him, pushing him into his bedroom for an encore.


End file.
